L'An Du Chat: The Malfoy Twins
by Alora Tal-Y-Rhys
Summary: Parallel to J. L. Matthews' "Slytherin Rising Part Four: Year of the Cat". Draco has a couple cousins that come to Hogwarts and no one could expect where they'd be sorted.
1. The Sorting of the Twins

I am Nocta Constantina Malfoy and I'm utterly terrified right now. I know what the Sorting entails, thanks to the details in _Hogwarts; A History_, but I was more scared of my father's expectations for my twin's and my House. You see, my family, either side, has been Slytherin for generations. My father has this crazy obsession that all his progeny be Slytherin and if either of us isn't… Well… I'd really rather not think about it.

I turn my attention to the Sorting Hat, wishing to memorize the song for my year. (Hey! These things are important bits of great sentimental value.) Since it was only a simple rhyme, I had it memorized by the time Martina Elnera was called and sorted to Slytherin.

Martina was okay only she had a nagging habit of following Maleficent Foxworth and Marcie Flint like a lost puppy. Maleficent isn't horrible, herself, but Marcie has all the charm and intelligence of a dead pig.

"Malfoy, Nocta!"

I jump alert as my name is called. As I step forward, I cast a glance backwards at my sister, Sunny.

Sunny looked the wreck I felt like. She fidgeted with her flaxen hair nervously, her light green eyes looking around the hall. It was because she'd known she wouldn't be Slytherin since she'd gotten her copy of _Hogwarts; A History_.

I put on the Hat and it shouts "Slytherin!" to the Hall. It was with great relief that I sink into a seat next to my cousin, Draco.

"Malfoy, Sunny."

Sunny, trembling from head to foot, walks forward and places the Hat on her Head.

I watch Sunny anxiously. She could only hope for Ravenclaw, which she might be forgiven for. I grant that it would take a while, and a few harsh meetings with the business end of our father's wand, but it would still be forgiven… or at least tolerated.

"Welcome to Les Verts-et-Argents, cousin. Will Sunny be joining us as well?" Draco asks from my left.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouts before I could answer.

"There wasn't a chance." I groan, watching my sister walk to the Gryffindor table in a daze. _Well, that's it… Marcus will send the Howler tonight, Sunny'll get it with the morning Post, and the disownment will be finalized by the end of the week._ I think ruefully, wishing my father didn't have his head so far up his arse.

I sense Draco tense, whether to stand or yell, I couldn't guess. I grab his arm though, catching him off-guard and forcing him to relax a little.

"Don't, Draco." I say, my tone bordering on harsh from commanding. "You can't do anything that'll be worse than what's in store for her tomorrow. You know Marcus."

Draco relaxes entirely, not willing to admit (as per usual) that I was right.

I stare at the table across the Hall, watching as Sunny tried to escape the stares and sneers in her direction by sinking further into her seat._ If only there were something I could do…_ I think wishfully as the Sorting ended and the new school year begun.

_Authoress' Note and Disclaimer: Hullo! I only own Sunny Serena and Nocta Constantina Malfoy (sans surname) as of yet. I don't think I'll be adding any new characters this year so hang tight! Although they haven't appeared yet, J.L. Matthews (the Goddess of Slytherin Rising) owns all of the following players; Luella Martin, Caitlin Tyler, Deanna Tyler, Rianne Stormosi, Melissa Lovegood, Marlie Lovegood, and her versions of Ginny Weasley (the adorable lil Slyth that she is), Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and anything or one I might have missed. All the rest go to the Goddess of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. Thank you for reading and… You know what I'm gonna say… R! E! V! I! E! W! What's that spell? (Sunny and Nocta chorus, "REVIEW!") Tah now!_


	2. The Gryffindor Malfoy

My name is Sunny Serena Malfoy, the now disowned older daughter of Marcus Malfoy. 

I had known since I got my copy of _Hogwarts; A History_ that I wouldn't be a Slytherin, but I hadn't expected Gryffindor by any stretch. I could've lived with Ravenclaw. That I might've been able to be forgiven for, after a very damaging meeting with my father's temper, but still in the family.

My first instinct is to lie low, and let the shock wear off, maybe get on a few older Gryffindors' good sides. However, when you explode a pitcher of pumpkin juice by dunking a Howler in it, it makes obscurity and likeability rather hard. I wasn't too keen on letting the whole school know about my situation, so I wound up spilling scalding pumpkin juice over five Third Years and three Fifth Years, not to mention all over me.  Let me just say that burns with juice in them hurts like… Well, not quite like the Cruciatus curse but close enough. By the way, if you know my father, you know why I know how the Cruciatus curse feels.

Anyway, after a quick stop in the Hospital wing to get fixed up, I head to my first class of the year, History of Magic. Honestly, if I hadn't been planning what I was going to say to Professor McGonagall, I would have been dead asleep after five minutes.

**********

"That's all for today." Professor McGonagall says to the class as the bell rang to signal lunch. The Gryffindor First years file out of the room as McGonagall takes a seat at her desk. 

"Yes, Miss Malfoy?" McGonagall asks the girl in front of her desk. Sunny brushes a lock of her flaxen hair out of her pale green eyes quickly and takes a not-so-calming breath.

"Professor," Sunny starts hesitantly, "I don't think I can go home this summer."

McGonagall looks up from her marking, managing to look stern and confused at the same time.

"You see… My father… Well… Let's just say he had some rather… er, _extreme_ expectations for my placement here." Sunny clears her throat, rubbing the back of her neck, as she cast her eyes downward. 

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asks, looking up from her marking, which she'd returned to.

Sunny's nerve seemed to flee, as did her voice, at the dangerous flash in her House Head's eyes.

"Do you mean to say that, because of where you were sorted, you don't feel you'd be save if you were to go home?"

Sunny nods, taking a small break from her examination of the floor from about four feet up.

"We'll just see about this." McGonagall says, too quiet for Sunny's liking by half. "I'll get back to you, Miss Malfoy. I'll speak with the Headmaster as soon as possible about this. Go to lunch now."

Sunny looks up, nodding quickly, ands take an involuntary step backwards in shock from the look of cold fury in McGonagall's eyes. Without a moment's further hesitation, she darts from the room.

Sunny'd gotten to the main staircase by the time she caught up with all the hall traffic. Deciding quickly, she slides down the rail in order to get further up the line without all the pushing and shoving.

Sunny was almost at the bottom when two boys; one redhead, the other black haired; moved right into her projected landing area.

"Look out!" Sunny calls but too late. She only succeeded in making them turn to face her as she bowled them over. She was further too late to notice was the fact that the two boys were none other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione calls, saving Harry and Ron from getting (for lack of a better word) squashed by the First Year. Sunny was slight amazed to find herself floating about two feet from the floor.

Sunny quickly rights herself. Hermione takes the Levitation charm off, allowing Sunny drop neatly to the floor

"Sorry!" Sunny apologizes, offering to help either to their feet. Ron coldly denied any help, and Harry, conversely, politely refused.

"Hello. You're a Firstie?" Harry asks politely, dusting down his robes. Sunny nods, her tongue caught in her throat. "Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Harry. I'm afraid I don't know your name as I missed the Sorting."

Sunny manages a small smile. "My name is Sunny."

"Yeah… Sunny _Malfoy_." Ron spits, sounding her surname like a curse.

"A Gryffindor Malfoy?" Harry looks slightly over-whelmed at the thought. "Has Draco heard? Was he as upset as you were over Ginny?" Harry asks, finally getting his mind around the idea.

"Yes and you'd be better off asking my twin that last one, Harry. Her name is Nocta." Sunny answers. "And before you ask, we're not Draco's sisters. Bye now. Sorry again!" And Sunny darts towards the Great Hall, made all the more jumpy by the look Ron'd been giving her.

"Malfoys… Can't live with them, can't kill them without political uproar." Ron mutters, glowering in the direction that Sunny'd vanished.

"Ron! Honestly, give the girl a chance! She seemed quite nice." Hermione says, stowing her wand back up her sleeve.

"She's a Malfoy. Malfoys aren't 'nice', Hermione." Ron argues.

"Malfoys aren't Gryffindors either." Harry comments wryly. Ron opens his mouth to argue further, finds nothing will come out, and shuts it without further complaints.

"Well done, Harry!" Ginny says, popping in to the grouping from behind. "That has to be a record. Hermi, were you timing that?"

"Ginny…" Ron says warningly.

"Oh alright. I get the hint, but just a tip of advice… That lesson you learned last year, about not judging people by their House… That applies to _families_ as well. See you later then!" And Ginny ducks off to find a spot at the Slytherin table.

"She's right, you know." Hermione says, for once not being a smartarse. "Sunny seems like a nice girl so at least be polite to her face. She is a housemate."

Ron looks thoroughly unenamoured of the idea and something else came to his head to block Sunny out.

"So how _are_ you managing your schedule?"

_Authoress' Note and Disclaimer: Hullo! I only own Sunny Serena and Nocta Constantina Malfoy (sans surname) as of yet. I don't think I'll be adding any new characters this year so hang tight! Although they haven't appeared yet, J.L. Matthews (the Goddess of Slytherin Rising) owns all of the following players; Luella Martin, Caitlin Tyler, Deanna Tyler, Rianne Stormosi, Melissa Lovegood, Marlie Lovegood, and her versions of Ginny Weasley (the adorable lil Slyth that she is), Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and anything or one I might have missed. All the rest go to the Goddess of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. Thank you for reading and… You know what I'm gonna say… R! E! V! I! E! W! What's that spell? (Sunny and Nocta chorus, "REVIEW!") Tah now!_


End file.
